1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to a current-to-voltage converter, and more particularly, to a current-to-voltage converter providing a variable bandwidth and an apparatus including the current-to-voltage converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of processing a signal for wireless communication may include various operations. For example, a signal received through an antenna may be processed by amplification, filtering, mixing, etc., and information may be extracted from the processed signal. In addition, in order to transmit a signal through an antenna, a signal including information may be processed by amplification, filtering, mixing, etc., and the processed signal may be output through the antenna.
A bandwidth of a signal may be increased to increase a data throughput, and accordingly, a wireless communication device may be required to process a signal having a wide bandwidth without distortion. In addition, an application that consumes a large amount of power in a mobile device may be required to process a signal for wireless communication with decreased power.